


An Old Friend Comes To Town

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Buck's POV, Carlos Reyes and Eddie Diaz Are Cousins, Eddie's pov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand Friendship, F/F, F/M, Hurt TK Strand, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Supportive Buddie, Tk's POV, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), carlos' pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: After Chris leaves for Summer Camp Eddie and Buck get a visit from Carlos and Tk. Along the way, the couples find out news that could make or break them.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	An Old Friend Comes To Town

**Chris’ Departure**

**Buck’s POV**

I woke up to the alarm going off, I turned it off and looked next to me, and saw Eddie sleeping peacefully. “Eds,” I whispered climbing on top of him so I was straddling his back, “Hmm” he mumbled into the pillow, I kissed the part of the shoulder that was peeking out from under the covers, “It’s time to get up, we have to take Chris to school so he can go on his trip,” I added, before kissing him again. Eddie turned under me until he was lying on his back looking up at me, “How about we stay in bed a little bit longer instead.” he proposed, I smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

Eddie started heating up the kiss, we heard wailing coming from the baby monitor, we broke apart and I sighed resting my forehead against Eddie’s. “Looks like our time is up,” I said, moving to get off Eddie only to be pulled back into Eddie’s arms as he kissed me again, I moaned into the kiss before breaking it up. “Eddie, we have to get the kids ready. I’m full and they need to be fed.” I added, getting off of Eddie, who groaned, I chuckled, “I promise we will get to our first date. But right now we’ve got to get our oldest ready to go and take care of our youngest.” I answered.

Eddie sighed before sitting up, “Yeah. I know, but I miss you and we won’t get to spend any time together because my cousin is visiting this week.” He answered, I gave him one more kiss, “Yeah but you haven’t seen Carlos in a long time, and I know how much you miss him.” I explained, grabbing a pair of shorts.

“Yeah, I know. I miss him and I wish he didn’t live so far but I’m glad he’s going to visit, and I can’t wait to meet his boyfriend.” Eddie answered, getting out of bed, “Yeah, you guys can catch up, and I can meet this wonderful boyfriend of his. Now go get Chris up and I’ll go feed Noah and Liam.” I said making my way out of the bedroom.

I opened the door to the nursery and made my way over to their crib, “Hi baby boys, I’m so sorry. Are you hungry, let’s get you fed how about that?” I said, grabbing them and making my way to the rocking chair settling down as they latched onto each nipple.

I felt Eddie’s presence behind me, “Hey, Chris is set and ready to go, the Cosmo and Cooper have been fed and he is currently sitting in the living room watching Cartoons while we get these two ready to go.” Eddie said, kissing my forehead watching the boys, “Okay. they are almost done eating, here can you burp Liam?” I asked, Eddie, nodded grabbing Liam from my arm and setting him over his shoulder gently tapping his back while I burped Noah.

When they were done we settled them in their crib, “Why don’t you get dressed while I get their bag together, and then you can take them downstairs while I get dressed.” I said, making my way to where their diaper bag is located in their closest and grabbed diapers, and extra clothes, along with food. When Eddie was dressed he came back in and grabbed their things while I changed and pumped so we had some extra food, instead of me feeding in public.

I came downstairs to Chris sitting on the island eating cereal, I kissed the top of his head making my way to the coffee machine, “Hey buddy.” “Hey, papa.” “Are you excited for today?” I asked, he smiled and nodded his head, “Yeah, I’m so excited. It’s gonna be so much fun.” he answered, I chuckled, grabbing the milk and sugar, “How can you drink that disgusting coffee?” I asked Eddie, drank his boring black coffee.

“Because Buck black coffee is not as bad as you make it out to be.” he countered, I wrinkled my nose at him and stuck out my tongue, “Real mature,” he answered.

Chris laughed at our antics, “What are you laughing at young man, if you don’t get your stuff together we are going to be late. You don’t want to miss your bus now do you?” I asked, Chris, shook his head and made his way off of the stool grabbing his stuff before coming back into the kitchen.

After we drank our coffee and cleaned up we put the kids in the car before making our way to Chris’ school. Eddie parked the car while I got Noah and Liam into their stroller before we all made our way to where all the other kids were gathered with their parents saying goodbye, we stood a little bit away from the rest of the families giving ourselves a chance to say bye to Chris.

I kneeled in front of Chris giving him a big hug, “Alright superman, have a great time but don’t forget about us.” I said smiling at him.

Chris giggled “Don’t worry Papa, I won’t.” he answered returning the hug, before I ruffled his hair and stood up, letting him get a chance with Eddie, “Love you mijo and enjoy your trip. We’ll see you in 2 weeks.” also giving Chris a big hug. “Love dad, love you papa.” he said before moving to the stroller giving both Noah and Liam a kiss on the forehead before, “Take care of dad and papa,” he whispered to them, making Eddie and I smile, he said one final goodbye before making his way onto the bus.

We waved to him as the bus pulled out of the school parking lot, before making our way back to the car, “What time are Carlos and his boyfriend supposed to arrive today?” I asked, buckling in Noah, “He said they left early this morning so they should be here by noon. I also talked with Bobby to see if he would let us visit with them.” Eddie answered, moving towards the driver's side.

“That means we have a little bit of time with the twins, what do you say we go to the park before we pick them up from the airport?” I said, “I think that is a great idea.” Eddie answered. 

**Eddie’s POV**

I started the car and headed for the park closest to our house, Buck got out the strollers while I grabbed the boys as we placed them in their stroller and made our way to a nice quiet bench in the park. The park was nice and peaceful, it was still early in the morning so there weren’t very many people there except us and we just sat and enjoyed the peace and quiet, “Hey babe, I think we should go home and get the house cleaned up a bit before they come because there are toys everywhere and we gotta make up the guest bedroom,” Buck said, looking down at the boys and he gently rolled the stroller back and forth,

“Yeah, we also have to let the dogs out, I’m sure they are going stir crazy not being able to go outside.” I answered Buck, chuckled, “Yeah I’m sure they are but I think we better get these stinky kids home and set them down for their nap.” Buck answered, when we got home I took the kids upstairs to change their diapers and set them down for their nap. 

Once they were breathing evenly I grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs, I found Buck in the kitchen making sandwiches while the living room had no trace of toys except for the travel crib behind the couch for when they sleep downstairs, I set the monitor down and sat across from Buck “Thank you.” I said digging into the sandwich, “You’re welcome.” he answered, grabbing his own sandwich, “Okay. So the living room is as clean as it can get and the guest bedroom is set up.” Buck said.

I nodded, “Great. The twins are sleeping peacefully. What do you say we finish these sandwiches and go sit on the couch until we have to go to the airport.” I proposed, “That sounds like a great idea.” he answered. We finished our food and made our way to the living room where we cuddled on the couch while Cosmo and Cooper sat on the floor in front of us, and put on a movie. We managed to get through 3 movies before I looked at the time, “Babe. We got to go, they should be landing soon and we gotta go get them and get the twins up or else they aren’t going to be able to sleep tonight.” I said, running my hand through Buck’s hair,

“Okay. I’ll go get the twins and we’ll be down in a few minutes,” he answered, dislodging himself from my arm and making his way upstairs. A few minutes later he came back down holding the boys who were just staring up at Buck with no expressions on their faces. I grabbed their diaper bag and made our way to the car and headed towards the airport.

When we arrived at the airport I parked the car and we made our way inside heading towards the gate Carlos had texted me to meet us at, when we made it to the correct terminal we sat on the nearest bench keeping an eye on the gate.

“They should be here any minute, I’m so excited. I haven’t seen Carlos in years and this is the first time he has been able to get some time off and I can’t believe he is coming here. I miss him so much, it’s also hard for us to visit Texas as much as we would like, and with you having the twins only a couple of months ago it just hasn’t been good timing.” I explained,

Buck rubbed my shoulder “I’m sure he is going to be glad to see you too and I can’t wait to meet this boyfriend of his. ” he asked, I turned to him, “ Yeah according to Carlos he and his father had just recently moved to Austin around 9 months ago, something happened in New York and his father thought it would be a good idea to give them a fresh start in a new town.” I answered, Buck, smiled at me,

“I can’t wait to meet him, I had a best friend when I was traveling around after I left home and we spent some time in New York together, he was training to be a firefighter. He’s one of the reasons I wanted to be a firefighter in the first place, he helped me realize what my true potential was in helping people. We tried to keep in contact but after I left New York and started moving around, it was just too hard and we ended up losing contact.” Buck said with a sad smile on his face, I rubbed his shoulder kissing him on the side of the head, I looked back at the gate,

“They should be getting off right now.” I said, I turned back to Buck when I heard my name get called, “Eddie!” I turned around and saw Carlos making his way over to us, I got up and met him to us, “Carlos!” I replied, bringing him into a big hug, “Eddie, meet my boyfriend Tk. Tk this is my cousin Eddie” Carlos said, moving out of the way so Tk could shake Eddie’s hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you Tk, Carlos talks a lot about you.” I said.

Tk let out a small smile “It’s nice to meet you too Eddie. Carlos talks about you just as much,” Tk answered, “So where are these beautiful babies and handsome boyfriend of yours?” Carlos asked, I chuckled, “He’s over here.” I answered.

**Buck’s POV**

I looked up from the boys and watched as Eddie walked back with Carlos, and I briefly looked at the person and my mouth dropped, “TK!” I called, Tk looked up and saw me and his smile widened “BUCK!” he called back as he made a run for it, hugging me tightly around my waist which I returned squeezing him back, “Oh my god I can’t believe it. Who knew my best friend was dating my boyfriend’s cousin.” I said pulling back looking at Tk, whose smile widened, “I know right, it’s such a small world.” he answered, we turned to look at Eddie and Carlos’ lost looks.

“Babe. This is the best friend that I mentioned who I lost contact with after I went to South America.” I explained, Eddie’s confusion turned into realization, “Oh ok.” Eddie answered, “And Babe, this is the guy I mentioned who was like a brother to me and got really close to when he stayed with me and dad in New York.” Tk explained to Carlos.

The cousins looked at each other, “Of course we end up dating people who are literally the same person.” Carlos said as we made our way to baggage claim. 

“Hey!”Tk and I said at the same time, “Let me see these beautiful babies,” Tk cooed, I chuckled and stood in front of the stroller grabbing Noah first, “This is Noah Robert Buckley-Diaz” I said handing him to Tk, “and this is Liam Ramon Buckley-Diaz,” Eddie said handing him to Carlos, “Oh my god, you guys make the cutest babies,” Tk cooed, smiling down at the babies,

“Damn Eddie, when the family visits you are never getting your kids back ever,” Carlos said swaying back and forth, “Yeah well I hope that’s not the case because I would like to keep my babies,” Eddie answered, grabbing their bags as we made our way to the parking garage,

Eddie threw the bags and stroller in the trunk while Tk and Carlos got in the backseat with Liam and Noah, when we arrived at the house, Tk’s mouth dropped, “You live here!” Tk exclaimed, wide-eyed, “Oh yeah, Eddie bought it for me before the twins were born so we would have enough room for them, Chris, and the dogs.” I said turning to face Tk who was practically jumping out of his seat, “Wanna go inside?” I asked, Tk nodded and jumped out of the car as we made our way inside.

**Eddie’s POV**

I parked the car and opened the trunk grabbing the suitcases while Carlos grabbed the kids, “We are dating children. You know that right?” I said as we followed the hyper man-children inside, “Oh yeah, trust me, I am well aware of the fact that we are dating children,” Carlos answered, “You can put the twins in their travel crib while I take your bags to your room.” I said making my way upstairs, I passed by the nursery where Buck and Tk were currently mooning over, “You are both children.” I said in passing, they stuck out their tongues at me, I laughed as I put their luggage in the room.

Buck and Tk had moved downstairs and I found the three of them sitting in the backyard keeping an eye on the twins while also enjoying the nice weather, “Hey gang. I was thinking we could stop by the fire station on the way to lunch?” I asked, they looked up and smiled, “That sounds like a great idea.” Buck answered, once we got everyone settled back in the car I headed in the direction of the firehouse.

I parked and we made our way inside, I heard voices upstairs informing us that everyone was here, “Hey gang.” Buck said, dragging Tk upstairs to introduce him to everybody, Carlos and I followed at an even pace behind them.

“Guys, this is my cousin Carlos and his boyfriend Tk who is also Buck's best friend from way back when.” I said, sitting down at the table, “Well I’ll be, Eddie looks really do run in your family.” Hen hollered giving Carlos a once-over, causing Carlos to blush, “Shut up Hen.” I said, she and Chim laughed, “She’s right babe. Carlos is pretty hot, if I weren’t dating you I would definitely go for him.” Buck said, making Hen and Chim laugh harder, “Back off Buckley, he’s mine.” Tk said, wrapping an arm around Carlos’ waist, Buck held his hands up, “Don’t worry Strand I am perfectly happy with my boyfriend and our kids.” he answered, Tk nodded, “Also Eddie if you weren’t dating my best friend I would go for you too” Tk confirmed.

I looked over at Carlos, “Why are we dating them again?” he asked, I shook my head and chuckled, “Because for some strange reason we love them,” I answered, watching Buck and the kids. “So what brings you lovely lads to the fire station when you could be spending time with the family.” Chim asked, grabbing Noah from Buck’s arms, “We wanted to stop by so we could show these guys the house and also to invite all of you to our house this weekend, we’re going to have a family get together and relax.” Buck said. “That sounds like a great idea. Karen, Denny, and I are in.” “Yeah, count Maddie and me in too.”

“The Grant-Nash family will also be there.” Bobby said, “Great. Well, we're going to lunch, see you guys later.” Buck said, extracting Noah from Chim’s grip, “Let go Chim.” Buck complained about trying to get back our baby. “Just leave them here, we’ll take care of them and you guys can go have lunch,” Chim persuaded, I chuckled,

“Yeah as much as that sounds like a great idea, you have a job to do and Buck is definitely not going to leave any more kids for a long period of time now that the oldest is gone,” I explained, “Yeah Chim if you won't make your own, these 2 our mine,” Buck said cradling Noah in his arms. Chim finally let go of the baby and muttered, “Already did,” too low for any of us to make out the words. 

Before the conversation could continue the alarm went off, “Well that’s our cue, we’ll see you, boys, later. Have fun at lunch, nice to meet you Tk and Carlos.” Bobby said as they made their way to the fire engine. We followed them making our way to the car, “Alright let’s go have some lunch,” I said, getting into the driver’s side making the way to our favorite restaurant, lunch was a nice affair with lots of wonderful conversation, and was able to catch up when halfway through lunch Tk got up and made a hasty retreat towards the bathroom, the three of us watched with concern as he disappeared through the doors. “I’m gonna go check on him,” Buck said getting out of his chair. 

**Buck’s POV**

I made my way to the bathroom and opened the door as I heard Tk bent over the toilet puking his guts out, I stepped inside and rubbed his back, “Let it out buddy,” I said continuing to rub his back, “How long have you been puking Tk?” I asked, when Tk was done he looked at me sheepishly and said, “About 4 weeks, It started during the solar flare, when Carlos and I officially got together and I was figuring out what I wanted to do with my life. We celebrated and didn’t use protection because we are both clean, and I forgot to mention to Carlos one little detail.”

Tk answered that’s when it clicked, “You are a carrier and you weren’t on birth control so there is a possibility that you are pregnant, is that right?” I asked, Tk looked at me and nodded, “Yeah, and I don’t know how he is going to react to having a baby after getting together and the fact that I hid this from him.” Tk explained, starting to work himself up to a panic attack, I soothed his worries, “Hey it’s okay, when we get home we’ll take a pregnancy test, I have some extras from when I found out about the twins, I might have gone a little overboard with trying to make sure that I was actually pregnant and it wasn’t a false alarm.”

I explained, Tk nodded, “Okay, let’s not tell Carlos about this just yet, I want to find out if I am pregnant before I give him any false hope about becoming a father.” he pleaded, I nodded, “Of course. We’ll make sure Eddie and Carlos are doing something together, maybe they can take the dogs for a walk while the kids take a nap in their crib.” I promised, Tk breathed out a sigh before getting back on his two feet.

“That sounds great Buck.” Tk answered, “Let’s go finish lunch and get that pregnancy test taken care of.” he added, I smiled as Tk washed his hands and mouth out with water before making our way back to the booth where Eddie and Carlos were.

When we finished lunch we made our way back to the house, when the twins were settled in their crib we made our way downstairs, “Hey Eds, could you and Carlos take the dogs for a walk? Tk and I want to catch up with each other, we’ve missed so much time together,” I asked, Eddie, looked at me tilting his head in confusion before he realized it must have been important if I wanted it to just be Tk and myself, “Sure querido. Carlos can you grab the leashes by the door while I grab poop bags.” I asked,

Carlos, nodded, when that was done they made their way to the door giving us each a kiss before they headed, “I’ll tell you later.” I whispered in his ear, “Okay.” he answered, giving me one last kiss before following Carlos out the door closing it behind him, “Okay. Let’s go find out if you are pregnant and if I’m going to be getting a new niece or nephew,” We made our way to the master bathroom, I reached under the sink and grabbed a couple of pregnancy tests before handing them to Tk, he looked at me taking a deep breath before going over to the toilet, “Do you want me to stay?” I asked,

Tk nodded, “Yeah” I smiled, “Okay.” I turned a little bit so I could give him as much privacy as possible, I took out my phone when he set the tests on the counter, “Okay. We have to wait 3 minutes before we can turn them over,” I answered, Tk took a seat on the toilet while we waited,

“What are you gonna do if it’s positive?” I asked, Tk sighed, “I honestly don’t know Buck, a month ago I got shot, and I didn’t know whether or not Carlos and I were going to stay boyfriends or if I was going to continue to be a firefighter. I have no fucking clue what I am going to do with a baby in the mix.” Tk answered, “What did you do?” he added.

I sighed, “Well I found out I was pregnant 3 months into us dating, and we had only been dating for 4 months at the time. I realized I had forgotten to get my birth control refilled and before I knew it I was puking out my guts so I went to the doctor and I found out I was pregnant and I was terrified to tell Eds because we had just started dating and he had Chris to look after plus we have so many issues to work out it didn’t seem like the best time to be trying for kids, but then when I told him, his eyes lit up like he had heard the best news in the world and that’s when I knew that he was going to be the best dad to our kids, granted I didn’t realize we would be having twins but I wouldn't trade them for the world.” I explained,

“So if Carlos is anything like Eddie and you are pregnant then I know for a fact that he is going to love the babies no matter what. You guys have plenty of time to work on your relationship and I know you guys will be amazing parents.” I added bringing him into a hug, he returned the hug before the alarm went off. “Are you ready?” I asked, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” he answered.

**Eddie’s POV**

Carlos and I made our way to the local dog park so the puppies would be able to use some of their extra energy up, “So Carlos, how long have you and Tk been together?” Carlos looked at me and smiled, “That’s a complicated question, we technically have only been dating since the solar storm happened so about a couple of months, but we have been on and off for longer than that. We had a couple of hookups when he first moved to Texas and we would always flirt with each other on calls but we never labeled it as anything because he had just gotten out of a bad relationship and I didn’t want to start something when I knew he was already having a hard trusting people let alone start a new relationship.” I nodded along as he told the story,

“So then I finally got the balls to ask him on a date and we went to go play darts at our favorite bar we would go too after shifts sometimes and then one of the worst things happened, Tk ended up getting shot on one of our late-night calls and it was like my world ended and the worst thing happened, and I didn’t know whether it was real or just a nightmare but I had no idea what was going through my head and I didn’t know if he was going to wake up, but he did and then we talked and now we are dating hopefully end up getting married if I’m lucky.” Carlos explained, I had to wipe the tears out of my eyes once he finished the story, “Eddie?” I came out of my thoughts.

“Yeah?” I asked, “You okay?” he replied, “Yeah, I’m good. I was just thinking about what you just said and I can somehow know exactly how you are feeling about how Tk is your entire world. Buck is the exact same person as me, about a year ago he and Christopher were caught in the Tsunami that hit LA and at the time Buck and I were just friends and he was going through everything with losing his job and getting crushed by the ladder truck so I thought it was a good idea for him and Chris to go and do something fun together but it was the worst day of my life because when I finally found them Buck was by himself with Chris’ glasses around his neck but no Christopher and he had the worst look on his face like he thought his whole world was about to come crashing down. But then we saw this lady holding Christopher in her arms and it’s like all the fear and horror that Buck had inside him just melted into relief knowing that Chris had been found.” I explained.

Carlos looked at me with wide eyes, “Oh my god, I can’t believe that happened to you guys.” he responded, I just shrugged, “Stranger things have happened.” I added, Carlos laughed

“No kidding. So then how long were you dating before Buck found out that he was pregnant?” he asked,

“Oh god, I don’t know I think we were only dating for about 4 months when Buck announced that he was 3 months pregnant, but here’s the thing. I didn’t even know that Buck could get pregnant until he told me, so it was quite a shock to me, don’t get me wrong I love our babies with all of my heart and everything but a heads up on the pregnancy thing would have been nice to know. Then we could have had a chance to at least warm Christopher up to the fact that he would be able to have siblings and not be an only child anymore, I didn’t even know that he was on birth control, so we kind of had to speed things up in our relationship, within a month we were moving in together and 6 months later we would be getting kids all before we actually went on a proper date.” I finished.

Carlos smiled, “Well if it’s any consolation you guys are amazing parents and I have no doubt that Chris will be the best big brother ever.” I smiled, “Thanks Carlos, that means a lot. But since we are on the topic of kids do you and Tk plan on having any kids?” I asked, laughing when Carlos’ eyes practically bugged out of his head,

“I didn’t mean right now you dork,” I added causing Carlos to let out a deep breath, “I mean yeah I want kids with him, I honestly think he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He answered, “Do you guys plan to adopt or surrogacy, or can Tk have kids of his own?” I asked,

“I mean we haven’t really talked about the subject much so I don’t know if Tk can carry kids, I mean it’s a plus if he can but I think since we haven’t exactly talked about it, I don’t think it’s possible but who knows, the world works in mysterious ways.” he added, I chuckled, “It sure does.”

**Buck’s POV**

We each turned over a test and each test had 2 lines, “I’m pregnant.” Tk whispered, sitting heavily on the toilet, “You’re pregnant, I’m gonna be an uncle!” I answered, giving Tk a pat on the shoulder while he had his head in his hands.

“Evan, what am I going to tell Carlos? We’ve only been dating for 3 months how the HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO RAISE A BABY!” Tk practically shouted.

He got up and started pacing the room, “What if he doesn’t even want this baby, I’m going to end up being a 23 year-old firefighter with a baby living with his dad and an ex-boyfriend of 3 months who didn’t want their kid. THAT’S THE FUCKING STORY OF MY LIFE.” Tk ranted,

“Ty, calm down, all the stress is not good for the baby. Why don’t I call my doctor and ask if we can come in now and see if he can give you an ultrasound.” I said quietly, Tk took a deep breath and nodded, sitting down on the toilet.

“Okay. The boys should be waking up soon, why don’t you go upstairs and be with them while I make a call.” I said, leaving the bathroom and headed into the bedroom while Tk made his way to the nursery.

“Hi, Jenny. Is it possible if I can make an appointment with Dr. Carter for today?” 

_“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant again?”_ I laughed, “Ha, no it’s not for me, it’s for a friend of mine. He’s visiting for the week and he’s having a bit of a freakout.”

_“Let me work some magic, but I think I can get him in. Dr. Carter says you’re one of his favorite patients.”_

“Thank you Jenny.” I answered as I heard her typing on the computer.

_“Okay. So it’s your lucky day, we just had a cancellation, but if you can get your butt over here in the next 20 minutes we can fit you in.”_ Jenny answered,

“Perfect. We will be right there, thanks Jenny.”

_“You’re welcome Buck, it’s really no problem at all.”_ she answered as we hung up with each other. 

I heard the front door open so I went to TK in the nursery, “Hey, so I got us an appointment in 20 minutes and I believe the boys are home, so they can watch the kids while we go, I have to tell Eddie what’s going on but I’ll leave Carlos out of it until we get the results.” Tk nodded gratefully,

“Buck! Babe, we’re home.” Eddie said, walking into the nursery, “I’ll leave you two to talk,” Tk said, making his way out of the nursery. Eddie gave me a look, I sighed and gave him a peck on the lips, “So I had my suspicions of Tk being pregnant, the thing is I don’t think he realized he was a carrier. So he took 2 pregnancy tests and they came back positive,” I said, Eddie’s eyes wided,

“I know. So he freaked out and I had to calm him down but we are going to go see Dr. Carter just to make sure it’s not a false alarm, but Eds, he’s freaking out and he thinks Carlos is going to leave him all alone with their baby.” I explained, Eddie rubbed my back in comfort and kissed the crown of my head,

“I’m sure everything will be okay. I talked to Carlos and he said that he wants kids with Tk but when I mentioned his eyes bugged out so far I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head, but than I clarified and said not yet but if your hunch is correct they are most likely going to be having a little kid running around.” Eddie added, I rubbed my forehead,

“That’s what I’m afraid of, Tk’s mental health doesn’t have the best track record so if he and Carlos can’t make this work. I don’t know what is going to happen to that boy.” I added, I gave him one more kiss, “Okay, well we have to go if we don’t want to be late, so I am leaving the boys in your capable hands.” Eddie smiled and chuckled, “I’m sure we’ll be just fine. Have they been fed yet?” he asked,

I shook my head, “No but there should be some milk in the fridge, just heat it up and give it to them.” I said already making my way out of the nursery. 

“Tk, you ready to go?” I asked, walking into the living room, only to stop short as I watched Tk and Carlos in a pretty heated but quiet conversation, which didn’t look like it was going over very well. I heard Eddie’s quiet footsteps coming down the stairs, I stopped him with my arm before he could go any further.

He looked at me before I pointed towards the living room where Tk and Carlos were standing in the middle going back and forth, “That can’t be good.” Eddie said, I shook my head, “Definitely not, can you talk to Carlos after we leave?” I asked. Eddie nodded, he made his way to the kitchen, “Tk. You ready?” I asked walking into the room, they stopped their argument to look at me, “Yeah, I’m ready.” he answered, Carlos looked confused, “We just got back where are you going?” he asked, Tk turned back to face Carlos,

“We have to run an errand we’ll be back.” Tk said, “I get that but where are you going?” Carlos asked again, “Like I said, an errand.” he replied but before Carlos could say anything Tk started making his way towards me, I looked at the sad look on Carlos’ face,

“We’ll be back in an hour or so.” I said to Eddie as we passed him heading to the front door, “Okay. we’ll be here.” he answered, giving me one last kiss before he closed the door behind me. 

“Hey Tk, what was that whole with Carlos back there?” I asked as we made our way to my jeep. Once we got inside he looked at me and sighed, “He wanted to know why I kept disappearing while he wanted me to spend time with him and Eddie so I could get to know him better instead of going off with you for the whole time we’ve been here. But I just wasn’t ready to tell him why, so we got mad at each other and than you called me to ask if I was ready.” he explained, I nodded,

“Well hopefully after this appointment you might not have to tell him anything or you might have to tell him he is going to be a father.” I said as we pulled into the parking lot. We made our way into the building, when we got to the front desk I signed Tk in while he sat and waited for us to be called, “Tyler Strand?” We stood up and followed the nurse into one of the rooms.

“Put this gown on, Dr. Carter should be with you shortly.” the nurse said, leaving the room closing the door behind her. I turned around while Tk changed into the gown, I sat next to him while he sat on the table, I looked at his shaky hands, “Hey,” I said grabbing his hands in mine,

“Everything is going to be okay, no matter what news we find out we will handle this together, you are going to be an amazing father and so is Carlos even if you think that he is going to leave you if you do find out that he is pregnant. Everything is going to be just fine.” I reassured him before the door opened and Dr. Carter walked in.

“Hi Mr. Strand, I’m Dr. Carter and going to be taking a look at you today. How are you doing Buck? How are the boys?” Dr. Carter asked, I smiled.

“They are doing great. Getting bigger everyday and kicking our asses just as much, but thankfully we have Christopher to help us out.” I answered, “Okay. Mr. Strand care to tell me what brought you in today?” he asked, “Please call me Tk, and to answer your question I have been experiencing dizziness and nausea, and today Buck told me something that we ended up confirming but we wanted to come here to double check.”

“And what did Buck say to you that brought you in today.” he asked, “He said that I was experiencing the same symptoms he had when he was pregnant with the twins, so we took 2 pregnancy tests and they confirmed our predictions.” Tk explained, “Well, we’ll get an ultrasound machine and look around in your stomach to see what we will find.” he answered grabbing the ultrasound machine from the other side of the room, bringing it over to the table, “Tk if you could lay down for me and lift up your gown.” Tk did as instructed

“This is gonna feel cold but it should warm up pretty quickly,” he warned, before he put a good amount on Tk’s stomach moving the probe over it, we looked at the screen. “Well?” I asked anxiously, Dr. Carter smiled,

“Well, it looks like Tk here is carrying twins just like you Buck. Out of curiosity do you both happen to be a part of the same family?” “I mean well, Tk and I aren’t related but we are dating cousins in the same family.” I answered,

“Okay, well that makes sense, twins tend to run in families and I wasn’t sure if it was on one side or the other. So the chances of twins are highly possible.” he explained further,

Tk and I both nodded, “How far along am I?” Tk asked, eyes still fixated on their screen, “By the growth of the babies I would say that you are about 15 weeks so about 3 months.” he explained, my jaw dropped, “Oh my god Tk, I can’t believe we both didn’t find out about our pregnancies until 3 months in, bro we are so oblivious.” I laughed, as I watched the screen. Tk laughed along with me,

“Yeah, I guess you have a point there, Ev. We can be pretty oblivious sometimes, but they still love us anyway.” Tk answered, “Okay, well I think congratulations are in order Tk, unfortunately I can not tell you the sex of the baby since it is too early.” Dr. Carter answered, handing us copies of the ultrasound,

“Are you from LA?” he asked, Tk shook his head, “No, I actually live in Austin Texas I’m just here visiting Buck for the week.” he explained, “Ok, well I have some contacts in Texas, I can print out a list and give it to you so you can have someone to help you when you return back home, if you would like?” Dr. Carter asked, Tk nodded his head,

“Yes please, that would be very helpful.” “Okay, you are free to get dressed. I am going to go print out the paper and bring it back to you and then you are free to go. 

Tk got dressed while Dr. Carter went to print out the paper for us, “Tk, I know you don’t want to talk about this but what are you going to say to Carlos? How are you going to break the news to him that he is not only going to be a dad but he is going to be a dad to twins. You can’t keep that news from him, he deserves to know that he is going to be a dad. And I’m sure that if you have any problems with Carlos I know for sure that Eddie will kick his ass into gear if need be.” I said, grinning at him. Tk smiled,

“That sounds like something I can get behind.” he answered smiling back at me. Dr. Carter briefly came in to hand us the paper before we were making our way to the car and back to the house where Eddie and Carlos were waiting for us. 

**Eddie's POV**

Carlos was currently pacing in front of the fireplace, I looked at him, “Carlos. Sit down for a second, pacing isn’t going to do you any good. I’m sure whatever Tk is hiding from you he has a perfectly reasonable explanation that can be explained. He would never do something to you on purpose to hurt you. I see the way he looks at you and you mean the world to him.” I explained putting a hand on his shoulder,

“Eddie I love him too but I can’t but think that he’s hiding something from me because he doesn’t want to tell me about because he thinks I’ll do something so terrible that I’ll never forgive him, and I can’t help to think that he’s being ridiculous but he did go through a really bad breakup back in New York but he’s the most important person in my life, besides Michelle obviously but still we’ve been through so much in such a short period of time I don’t know what could happen if worst case scenario.”

Carlos ranted, I got up putting my hand on his shoulder, “How about we wait for the news and you and Tk can go from there, and if you need backup I’m your man just like I’m sure Buck is the exact same way for Tk. Just wait and see what happens,” I finished sitting back down on the couch, Carlos reluctantly sat down next to me on the couch leaning back against the couch,

“I’m going to get you some water and you are going to take a deep breath and wait for them to get back from wherever they went.” I answered making my way to the kitchen to get a tall glass filling it up with water and ice before handing it to Carlos and sitting back down. I turned on the tv as background noise as a way to help him calm down, I heard wails coming from the baby monitor, I pat Carlos’ knee making my way upstairs to the nursery.

“Hi babies, do you want to go downstairs and hangout with Uncle Carlos and me in the living room while we wait for dad and Uncle Tk to get back from their errand.” I answered by picking them up and taking them with me, I set them in their playpen in front of us, I heard the lock to the front door open, before I could see Tk and Buck making their way into the living room.

I got up and made my way over to Buck who grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen, “What’s up?” I asked, leaning against the counter, Buck let out a deep breath,

“So, first things first Dr. Carter confirmed that Tk is pregnant, and second of all, they are having twins. Something about it running in the family, so you and Carlos apparently have super sperm if you are both able to get us pregnant with twins.” Buck answered, I looked at him with wide eyes, “I never even knew that things like that could happen, but I mean it's possible for twins to run in families especially families as big as mine.” I answered, Buck smiled and rolled his eyes at me. “So how did Tk take it when you guys found out?” Buck’s smile fell,

“He took it surprisingly well, the only hiccup is that he is absolutely terrified to tell Carlos because all of his fears are coming out and he thinks that he is going to end up staying in his dad's house forever raising twins with no boyfriend who are going to wonder why their dad left them and why they never cared about them.” Buck explained, “Oh baby” I answered bringing him into a hug,

“I honestly don’t know what the outcome is going to become, when I talked to Carlos earlier at the park when we took the dogs and he said that he wants to have children with Tk but he doesn’t think that now is the best time, I mean Ev they have only been dating officially for 3 months and they only had hookups before, I don’t know what the outcome of this conversation is going to be.” I explained, Buck’s face morphed into horror,

“Yeah, I get that Eds but think about it, you and I had only been dating for 4 months before I got pregnant. I think that we turned out fine.” he answered, “Yeah, but babe we had been best friends for 2 years before we admitted our feelings for each other.” I answered,

“That’s true, but when I found out I was absolutely terrified to tell you about it because you had Chris and we had just started dating it didn’t feel right to put babies on top of everything you were going through. There was a point when I found out that I was pregnant that I thought about breaking things off because of the pregnancy, now granted if you found out I would have let you into their life but I wouldn’t have put the burden of having to raise twins on top of raising a 10 year old kid with CP.” Buck finished, a tear slipping down his face. 

I brought up my finger to wipe away the tear holding his jaw in my hand, “Baby, I love you so much, there is no way on earth that I was going to break up with you for being pregnant with twins, I love them just as much as I love Christopher, you are not a burden on me or Christopher, we love you so much and we would be lost without you.” I answered bringing him into a hug and kiss, Buck gave me a watery smile as we pulled away before we heard yelling and crying coming from the living room.

“We should probably go make sure they don’t do anything stupid.” I answered, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the living room, “Hey, guys, what’s with all the yelling?” Buck asked picking up the twins, “Hey, I’m going to go take them upstairs and try and get them settled down a little bit, I’ll be back in a sec.” he said, passing me and making his way to the nursery.

I turned to look at Tk and Carlos, “Okay, now would one of you like to tell me what’s going and why you are yelling so loudly.” I asked, looking between the two of them. “I just want to know what is going on with you TK and I have this feeling you’re hiding something from me and I just want to help.” Carlos said, looking at Tk who was looking at the ground, “You can’t help me with this Carlos.” Tk answered,

Buck came back down and sat down next to Tk rubbing his back, “Because you won’t talk to me Tyler, I can’t help you if you aren’t willing to open up to me.” Carlos pleaded,

Tk looked up from the ground looking at Buck, Buck nodded, Tk looked at me briefly before looking at Carlos,

“I’m pregnant.” he answered as he took out the sonogram from earlier.

Handing it to Carlos he added, “with twins.” Carlos looked between the photo and Tk, his mouth opening and closing nothing coming out.

“You’re what?” he asked, “I’m pregnant with twins, with your twins.” he repeated, Carlos then looked at me and Buck asking for confirmation, we both nodded, “How far along are you?” Carlos asked,

“3 months.” Tk whispered. “Hey babe. I think we should let them talk this out alone.” I said, Buck looked at Tk one more time before reluctantly standing and we made our way upstairs to our bedroom turning on the tv as a distraction and to keep us from listening to their conversation. 

**Tk’s POV**

I watched as Buck and Eddie made their way upstairs, leaving me alone with Carlos who hasn’t said anything for a while. “Tk why didn’t you tell me you were a carrier?” Carlos asked me,

“You think I knew I was one? When we first started sleeping together we always used a condom because at the time we didn’t know what this was.” I answered guestering between us, “It wasn’t until we officially started dating that we stopped using a condom and everyone else I’ve always been with we used condoms, SO I DIDN’T KNOW!” I finished my voice rising,

“Tk, what do you plan on doing?” Carlos asked, my eyebrows raised, “What do you mean what am I going to do?” I asked, Carlos sighed and stood up from the couch,

“Do you want the babies? Are you going to give them up for adoption? Are you keeping them? What do you want to do?” he asked, A frown formed on my face, “I am not giving my babies up for adoption, I am keeping them.” I said sternly leaving no room for argument.

“Do you want these kids?” I asked him, Carlos looked at me before looking away, “DO YOU WANT THESE BABIES?” I asked again louder, “I DON'T KNOW TK!” he answered,

“We’ve been together 3 months officially, we haven’t figured everything out yet. How are we going to be able to raise twins together, you were shot 3 months ago still recovering from a gunshot wound and now you want to add twins on top of everything. That is putting a lot of stress on yourself Ty, I just want to make sure that you are taking care of yourself.” he finished,

“Carlos if you don’t want these babies you need to tell me now because I will do this on my own if I have too, but it’s not going to be on me if our kids grow up not knowing who their father was because he was too scared to handle it.” I said making my way out of the living room, into the backyard.

**Carlos’ POV**

I watched as Tk made his way to the backyard, closing the door behind him, I fell onto the couch putting my head in my hands. “Fuck!” I said, I didn’t realize Buck and Eddie came back down until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Eddie looking at me with a sad look in his eyes, I briefly looked over at Buck who barely looked at me before following Tk into the backyard. Eddie sat down next to me, “Carlos, what did you just do?” he asked, I looked at him and sighed,

“I think I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don’t think I can fix it. But I mean Eddie, I don’t know how to be a dad, at least when Buck was pregnant you had already had a kid with Shannon beforehand so you had been used to raising a kid. All that I have is my job and until recently Tk and these babies, but I think after today I will only have my job.” I finished, Eddie gave me a pat on the shoulder,

“That maybe true but when I first found out that Shannon was pregnant with Christopher, I was overseas with no way to get home and I ran away from my duties as a father and when I got home I barely knew who my son was let alone how to be a good father, but overtime I was able to do it and my son got to know who his father was and I promised him that I would never leave him again, and I haven’t broken that promise since the day I came back from the army.” Eddie said, “And you are an amazing dad Eddie.” I answered,

“And you will too Carlos.” “If Tk ever talks to me again.” I said, Eddie shook his head, “I have no doubt in my mind that you and Tk will work this out. Why don’t you let him cool off for a little bit okay. You really hurt his feelings and from what Buck told me about him. He has trust issues so of course wanting to have kids with the love of his life telling him he doesn’t know is going to hurt him. That doesn’t mean he isn’t going to forgive you. That boy loves you way too much and there is no way he is going to keep you from your kids, EVER!” He clarified. I nodded, “I think I’m going to go lay down for a little bit, maybe it will help me clear my head.” I answered making my way upstairs.

**Tk’s POV**

I sat on the patio in the backyard looking into the distance. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes, I heard the sound of the patio door opening before I felt the couch dip next to me and I looked over and saw Buck sitting next to me. I gave him a watery smile, “Hey” he said gently running his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion. “Hey,” I answered, moving over to give Buck some space.

“How are you holding up?” he added, I sighed running my hand over my slightly distended stomach, “I honestly have no idea Evan. I’m just really mad and upset at Carlos right now. I needed to think in peace.” I answered, Buck put his hand on my shoulder, “You know that man loves you right? He would do anything for you and I only know him based on how much Eddie has talked about him. Which you can imagine is a lot.” Buck said, smiling at me.

“Yeah I know he loves me, I love him too but in that moment when I asked him if he wanted these kids and he said I don’t know something just didn’t feel right.” I said honestly.

“For someone who has been in your situation I felt the same way when I had to tell Eddie I was pregnant, unfortunately the only difference is that Eddie already had a kid so he knew how to be a dad. With Carlos it might take some time because 1 neither of you are dads and 2 you and he just got together after everything you have been through so you are going to have to give the guy a couple of hours to wrap around the fact that he is going to be a dad in 4 months Ty.” Buck replied.

The patio door opened and Eddie came outside, “Hi Eddie.” I said as he sat down across from Buck and I, “Hey Tk, how are you holding up?” he asked, I smiled softly at him, “I’m hanging in there, where’s Carlos?” I asked, looking behind him to see if Carlos was in the living room, Eddie sighed,

“Carlos went to go lie down, we had a talk and he said he needs to get his thoughts straighten out, but he told me he loves both you and those babies with everything that he has and he said that he might have just lost the best thing that had happened to him, but I told him that you just need to cool off for a bit and hopefully everything will be okay in the end,” Eddie said, looking at me before adding, “Everything is going to be okay right?” he added.

I looked back at him, “I think it will be okay in the end, but I think we need to have a conversation because like I said I will do this without him if I have too but I don’t want to have to do that. I want him to be there for everything, I want him to be in their lives. I don’t want my kids not knowing who their other father is or why he doesn’t love them enough to stay.” I finished tears sliding down my face, Buck and Eddie moved closer to give me a hug and rub their hands up and down my back in comfort.

“Tk, I can promise you that Carlos loves you so much and he said he might have just lost the best thing he had because of his own stupidity, I have faith that everything is going to work out and Carlos will start groveling once he wakes up.” “I know that’s what I did when Ev was pregnant.” he said. I chuckled at that, “Yeah that sounds about right. Buck can be very emotional sometimes.” I said, looking at Buck.

“Alright you two, I don’t appreciate being ganged up on right now especially since I have no one to gang up on either one of you.” Buck said, crossing his arms over his chest. I smiled at him and gave him a hug, “Don’t worry Ev we will have plenty of time to make fun of each other over this next week.” Eddie said, I nodded in agreement. 

After spending a long time outside the wind started picking up so we decided to go inside and sit on the couch when the baby monitor came to life, before Eddie or Buck could get up I stood up, “Can I?” I asked, they looked at each other before nodding,

I left them in the living room and made my way upstairs towards the nursery. I quietly made my way into the nursery and headed towards their crib, I smiled at them and gently picked up Noah first, before grabbing Liam and making my way towards the rocking chair in the corner of the room, and settled them in my lap. 

**Carlos’ POV**

I slowly woke up and sat up in the bed, I grabbed my phone before making my way out of the room. I made it down the hallway when I saw the nursery door open and a voice coming from inside and I quietly stood outside of the door and listened closely as Tk’s voice drifted in and out talking to the twins. “I hope my babies are as cute as you too are, and hopefully I won’t have to take care of them myself if your daddy’s cousin would just get his head out of his butt and stop being dumb.” he answered running his finger gently over their cheeks,

I quietly made my way into the room as to not disturb Tk or Noah and Liam. When Tk placed them back in their crib I made my way behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach over the slight bump, “you are going to be an amazing father.” I whispered before kissing the nape of his neck, and watching the kids.

Tk relaxed in my embrace leaning his head on my shoulder and looking up at me, I leaned down and gave him another peck, “Really?” he asked, covering my hands, “Yeah Ty, with the way you are with Liam and Noah I have no doubt that you are going to be the best father with our kids, but I have a feeling you are going to spoil them too much and make me the bad guy when they are in trouble.” I whispered.

Tk looked at me with hopeful eyes, “So you really want these kids?” he asked, pulling away from me and turning around to look at me. “Because like I said earlier ‘Los I will do this by myself if I have too. But I don’t want too, I want you there for all the milestones. I want you there for the ultrasounds and for their birth, I want you to be a part of their lives but if you’re not ready I got it but you need to tell me sooner rather than later.” Tk said sternly, tears starting to form in his eyes.

I grabbed his face in my hands and said, “I can’t wait to be a father, sure we are going to make mistakes, but I love you so much and I can’t imagine my life without you or these babies. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I’m not going to throw all of that away because I’m scared.” I answered, wrapping my arms around his waist, leaning in for another kiss. Tk looked at me with the biggest smile on his face, “I love you too. I’m still upset with you but now I know that you want these kids as much as I do.” he answered.

We were in our own little world, when we were hit by the smell of stinky diapers, “I think those two need a diaper change,” I said, reluctantly pulling away from Tk, I grabbed Noah and took him over to the changing table while Tk grabbed Liam and followed behind me,

“Damn I thought Eddie was bad as a kid, boy was I wrong. I think the combination of Buck and Eddie mixed together does a number on these kids.” I said, grabbing a new diaper and putting it on Noah, before putting him on my hip.

We watched as Tk quickly changed Liam, “What do you say we go back downstairs and find out what we are going to do until dinner.” Tk said, I nodded along and we made our way downstairs into the living room where Buck and Eddie were snuggled on the couch, they looked up when they saw us approaching, “Everything good?” Eddie asked, Tk and I looked at each other, “Yeah, we’re good.” I answered smiling at Tk. 

Buck and Eddie untangled themselves from each other making their way over to us, “What do you say we watch a few movies before we decide on what we are going to do for dinner. Eddie, why don’t you and Ty find a couple of movies while I talk to Carlos for a second,” Buck said walking into the kitchen.

  
  


  
  



End file.
